


1:31 A.M.

by cheriebeom



Category: GOT7, choi youngjae - Fandom
Genre: F/M, got7 fluff, youngjae fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28786914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheriebeom/pseuds/cheriebeom
Summary: a short and sweet one with boyfriend Youngjae.
Kudos: 2





	1:31 A.M.

It was Youngjae’s first day off in weeks. Your date went as planned. Dinner to his favorite restaurant, talking and drinking for hours, both got drunk on red wine. On your way home, starting to dozz off, both were tired and needed a long night of sleep. You wanted nothing more than to fall asleep with him, embracing each other.

Arriving home, still laughing but sleepy as ever, you took of your shoes and coat, and were about to be headed to the bedroom. Youngjae stayed on the living room removing his own shoes, having a bit of a difficult time.

-Need help?.- you asked, not so sure to be able to actually help him.

-I’m good, go ahead.- He replied offering you a sweet smile while trying to untie his boot laces, failing and loosing balance for a split of a second. You smiled at the scene, maybe it was because you were so drunk, but he looked so beautiful and adorable, you doubted he was even real.

-Have fun!- you say leaving him behind. You sat on the bed first, trying to unbutton your blouse and suddenly felt the urge to close your eyes for just a second, next thing you knew, you fall asleep.

Not sure how many time passed, when your sleep broke in a hug.

Youngjae lay on the bed behind you, pressing the lenght of his body with yours. Embracing you whole. His instep into your heel, your shoulders blades found their way against his chest. You felt the touch of one of his hands going through your hair, then his lips soflty kissing your neck.

-Baby?- He whispered to your ear, kissing your earlobe.

-Hmm. I fell sleep… I’m sorry.- you replied still half asleep, but feeling aroused and nervous by the touch of his hand, which was going through your waist, then went down to your legs, gently feeling your warmth.

-But you are awake now.- Youngjae said smiling on your ear. -And I need you.- he added, turning you slowly to face him, while hugging you tightly, as if letting go a little would cause you to disappear.

Fully awake, drunk on the heat of the moment now rather than wine, you smiled at him, your gaze on his lips, and kissed him softly at first, until both your tongues were dancing together.

-Take what you need.- you said, looking him in the eyes, his deep gaze sparkling at you.

-I love you.- He replied in barely a whisper.

Youngjae flipped you over with your back onto the bed, not losing your eyes for a moment, as he went face down to find his way between your thighs, ready to begin devouring you whole.


End file.
